


Espoir d’un Sourire

by Senestran



Series: Origine d'un Sourire [3]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Nothing explicit, Other, Physical Abuse, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Relationships: OC/OC, oc relationship - Relationship
Series: Origine d'un Sourire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769494





	1. Un Murmure, un Espoir

Je ne peux pas dire que nous n’ayons jamais eu une vraie conversation, même si je me rendis assez vite compte que lorsqu’elle était ‘’présente’’, Lypothymie ne semblait pas toujours entendre mes pensées. Mais de là à prendre le risque de penser quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas et devoir en supporter la punition … non. Elle jouait déjà assez comme ça avec mon corps sans en plus lui offrir des excuses pour me punir.  
La voix n’était pas avec moi aussi souvent que je l’aurais souhaité et jamais elle ne se manifestait hors de la villa … J’en vins à avoir encore plus peur de nos sorties qu’avant, mais lorsque cela ne se passait pas bien elle venait assez fréquemment me consoler une fois que nous étions de retour.

  
  


Elle avait toujours des mots tendres, attentionnés et réconfortants. Parfois elle ne s’exprimait qu’au travers de sensations, mais je savais qu’elle était là. Difficile de ne pas percevoir sa douceur entre la mélancolie et l’aigreur de ma geôlière et mon propre désespoir.  
Bien des fois j’eus l’impression d’être simplement redevenu une enfant, consolée et bercée par ma mère … l’effet ne fut pas toujours positif non plus, car me souvenir ainsi de ces moments de bonheur perdu à jamais me plongea plus d’une fois dans une déprime terrible. Mais au moins le temps d’un instant j’avais été vraiment sereine … et une petite pointe de déprime faisant plaisir à Lypothymie, j’avais des moments de tranquillité où elle se contentait de vivre sa vie de monstre.

Oui, je sais, ce n’était pas vraiment pour œuvrer pour le bien commun, mais ma vision du bien et du mal en avait pris un coup. Subir ses poussées de mélancolie qui bien évidemment résonnait en moi et me donnait envie de mettre fin à mes jours … sans pouvoir agir le moins du monde et qui finissait soit en séance d’automutilation pour se distraire de son marasme, soit en sorties défouloir où elle massacrait du serf et m’utilisait comme jouet sexuel. On en vient à se dire que tant que quelqu’un d’autre subit, ce n’est pas si mal.

  
  


Avec tout ça, la douceur et les moments d’oubli que la voix m’apportait, étaient en train de devenir une drogue pour moi, souhaitant avec impatience la prochaine fois, la prochaine dose de réconfort. Je pense qu’elle s’en aperçut et compris que j’étais perdue si elle n’agissait pas. Elle me parla alors d’une possibilité de me libérer. Elle eut beau insister sur le fait que les chances étaient minimes, je ne crois pas avoir prêté attention à une bribe de ses avertissements. Un espoir … peu importe à quel point il est infinitésimal reste un espoir.  
Elle m’expliqua que j’allais devoir apprendre et comprendre. Observer et écouter, m’instruire et grandir. Plus je comprendrais comment marche ce monde, mieux je saurais comment m’en protéger. Elle m’apprit également que Lypothymie était une maladie de l’esprit et du cœur et que comme toutes les maladies on peut avoir une rémission.  
Elle n’eut rien de plus à m’expliquer pour que se réveille en moi l’assoiffée de savoir. Après tout, puisque ma geôlière était toujours active et qu’elle m’avait non seulement infligé la joie de pouvoir tout voir et tout ressentir, mais aussi le don de percevoir l’essence des choses peut importe sur quoi se portait notre regard ou si elle fermait nos yeux.

À partir de ce moment je fus attentive à tout, au moindre détail, au moindre changement de posture, au moindre mot, à la variation des tonalités … à la moindre sensation. Heureusement qu’elle continuait à me soutenir car malgré ma rage et mon acharnement à m’accrocher à cette étincelle d’espoir je ne sais pas si je n’aurai pas perdu le peu de raison qu’il me restait à devoir être aussi attentive à autant d’horreurs.

Mais plus j’en apprenais, plus je comprenais ce que cachaient ces abominations et ces puissances que je côtoyais. Je voyais de mieux en mieux au travers leurs faux semblants, ces airs qu’ils se donnaient pour masquer leur propre condition. Prisonnier, haïs par leurs propres créateurs car expression de ce qu’ils étaient devenu dans leur chute pour les puissants. Esclaves méprisés et enfermé dans le carcan de leurs propres natures pour les faibles. Tous leurs jeux et leurs manigances, leurs perversions, violences et autres atrocités ne sont que piètre vengeance et distraction pour oublier leur propre désespoir … et malheureusement, je comprenais de mieux en mieux le désespoir.

  
  


Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela me pris … des années ? Des décennies ? Je n’avais pas plus de moyens de le savoir que de savoir depuis combien de temps j’étais sa chose. Certes il est, de base, difficile de voir le temps passer dans un endroit où seul les hurlements des Tomescu vous permettent de savoir qu’un jour de plus commence ou est passé … mais faut-il encore en avoir en nombre à proximité  
Un endroit où le Soleil reste éternellement au zénith et ce quelle que soit la strate où vous vous trouvez, comme j’ai pu m’en rendre compte avec les balcons de la villa. Où la lune est un objet au mouvement erratique que tout le monde craint, car elle peut parfois venir s’écraser et rouler sur votre quartier. Et où les seuls moments où il fait sombre sont lorsque le titan des ténèbres plonge la ville dans son ombre, emmenant avec lui ceux assez fou pour suivre le son de la corne d’Erembour ou lorsque celle qui a engendré ma tortionnaire, Hegra, vient couvrir le ciel de ses nuages orageux et violents, déversant sur nous sa pluie psychédélique et addictive dont j’espérais ne pas garder trop de séquelles car Lypothymie en était friande et faisait même distiller certain de ses alcools avec.

Mais vint un moment, après un temps atrocement long, où quelque chose changea. A force d’observer et d’apprendre sur tout ces êtres, j’ai fini par comprendre une chose fondamentale chez ma tortionnaire. Tout ce qu’elle me faisait subir, tout ce qu’elle se plaisait à faire avec mon corps … j’étais partie du principe que n’en ayant pas elle-même elle voulait ‘’s’amuser’’ et tromper son ennui, se distraire de sa langueur … pourquoi ai-je mis si longtemps en comprendre à quel point c’était littéral ? Ne m’avait-elle pas dit au moment de notre arrivée à Malféas « Je sens que ta chaire m’apportera le réconfort que je cherche » ?  
Lypothymie est la mélancolie … et comme les autres elle se désespère de cela … elle lute contre sa propre nature, cherchant à vivre et ressentir ce qui lui est inaccessible en temps normal.

Cette révélation m’apporta les dernières armes dont j’avais besoin … mais Luna m’en soit témoin, ce que j’ai honni et vomi cette prise de conscience, sachant ce qu’elle me forcerait à faire. Je devais avant tout lui faire front avec mon indifférence envers elle, ne pas la laisser se nourrir de ma détresse ni s’en gargariser. Et je fis front du mieux que je pus je vous l’assure, ignorant ses remarques et ses attaques, répondant effrontément à ses menaces et me lâchant complètement lors des sorties et des réceptions.

Ce fut terriblement difficile, car les punitions se firent de plus en plus violentes à mesure que je m’entêtais et je ne sais pas s’il y a un seul os qu’elle n’a pas brisé plusieurs fois dans tout mon corps. Elle s’accouplait de façon bestiale avec des démons aux formes plus immondes les un que les autres pour essayer de me briser davantage … et j’essayais de savourer ses punitions en faisant fi de ses menaces, de surmonter mon dégoût et essayait de prendre du plaisir lorsqu’elle m’utilisait.

Pourquoi m’infliger tout cela, vous demandez vous sûrement ? Parce que si c’est ainsi qu’elle lutte contre sa nature … c’est ainsi que je pouvais lutter contre son influence !

Et un jour … alors qu’elle venait de s’arracher à moitié la main gauche de rage parce que je lui avais ri au nez après qu’elle m’eut menacé de choses tellement horribles que je vous en ferai grâce, j’ai senti mes jambes flageoler et mon corps s’affaisser. Dans un ersatz de réflexe je tendis les mains pour me retenir … et elles m’obéirent. La douleur fulgurante de mon extrémité presque amputée qui essaya de s’agripper à une colonne de bronze n’arriva pas à atténuer la surprise, l’incrédulité puis l’exultation qui s’empara de moi. J’avais bougé nos bras, mes bras, volontairement !  
Un pas … puis un autre … et un flot de larme. J’étais libre !

« COURS ! » me hurla mon amie invisible. Et comme je l’avais fait dans ce qui me paraissait des siècles plus tôt, je me précipitai vers la porte-fenêtre du balcon le plus proche et je plongeai à travers, sans savoir si cette fois j’atterrirai dans un bassin ou non, mais sachant que je survivrais à la chute quoi qu’il arrivât. Que je survivrais et que plus jamais ma tortionnaire ne poserait une pensée sur moi.


	2. Une Chute, un Espoir

Survivre … je le voulais de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme meurtrie … mais l’humour noir sans limite de cette ville folle n’en avait semble-t-il pas fini avec moi. Alors que je venais de plonger à travers la fenêtre d’un balcon, ignorant au mieux la douleur des éclats me lacérant, en espérant atteindre sans trop de dommages la rue que je voyais quelques mètres en contrebas, voilà que je me retrouvais dans les airs, en train de plonger de plus en plus vite vers la strate sous moi … loin sous moi … horriblement loin !

J’avais entraperçu quelque chose au moment où j’avais fracassé la porte-fenêtre, comme si le décor volait en éclats en même temps que les vitres, mais mon esprit n’eut pas vraiment le loisir d’essayer de comprendre. Je plongeais comme un oiseau blessé vers une rue qui semblait être tellement plus bas que prévu que je ne voyais que des rubans, de la largeur de mes doigts, serpentant entre les blocs qu’étaient les bâtiments.

Je savais que mon corps était devenu plus résistant et je m’étais préparée à quelques dommages avant de m’élancer dans les rues afin de me perdre et trouver un endroit où me cacher le temps de penser à la suite. Là … mon esprit encore sous l’effet de l’adrénaline fusait comme l’éclair et j’avais le temps de penser à la suite … et elle ne s’annonçait pas bien. Mais même si une vie entière s’était écoulée depuis que cette lueur d’espoir s’était allumée dans mon cœur, la douceur et le réconfort de la voix l’avait entretenu et moi je l’avais nourrie … de tout ce que je pouvais … et il était hors de question que je meure maintenant.

Mon dernier espoir était un pari plus qu’une certitude, mais je n’avais plus le luxe du choix. Et alors que la foule dans les rues commençait à devenir discernable et ma mort de plus en plus proche, je tentais le tout pour le tout en amenant à mon esprit brûlant l’un des schémas que j’avais lu et relu, étudiés et analysé jusqu’à ce qu’ils se gravent dans mon esprit et mon corps explosa dans une nuée de … Potoo malféens. Vous savez, ces oiseaux moches que l’on trouve dans les bordures des forêts de l’Est à partir du sud de la rivière Maruto ? Eh bien imaginez ça avec de la fourrure grisâtre à la place du plumage et de grandes ailes insectoïdes … Charmant n’est-ce pas ? Et voilà que je venais d’exploser en une dizaine de ces ‘’magnifique’’ exemple de rare forme de vie native de malféas, non démoniaque … Ô joie.

Mais le point hautement positif est que mon pari était gagné. Après des années passées à observer à travers nos yeux normaux ainsi que mon troisième et apprendre ce que je pouvais, j’avais appris l’art du tissage de l’essence, j’avais compris et accompli dans mon âme, mon cœur et mon esprit toutes les étapes de l’apprentissage et j’étais devenue une magicienne … en théorie. Ne manquait plus que le pari de la mise en pratique pour la toute première fois. Mais pas le temps d’exulter après ce succès. Je savais que ce sort réagissait facilement au désir du lanceur et sur le moment mon désir était d’arriver en bas vivant et surtout à l’abri.

Et voyant mon moi éparse plonger vers un bâtiment effondré en une plaie sombre et béante dans la roche noire de la strate, j’avoue que j’eus un gros doute sur l’interprétation de ‘’à l’abri’’ que le sortilège semblait avoir. Pour ce que j’avais vu du dessus de la ville lors de nos sorties pour assister à des concerts de l’Orgue des Agonies ou pour se rendre à la réception d’une de ses ‘’connaissances’’, je n’étais vraiment pas emballée par le dessous. Mais les temps qui suivirent me prouvèrent mon erreur là-dessus.

  
  


Une fois que le sortilège prit fin et que j’eus retrouvée mon intégrité physique je fus tout d’abord heurtée par l’ambiance nauséabonde et humide des lieux. L’air était fétide et piquant … presque acide.

Par contre je découvris avec une certaine consolation que mon œil maudit me permettait de voir ce qui m’entourait malgré les ténèbres absolues. Je pouvais voir où je mettais les pieds sans risquer de les perdre.

J’ai erré quelque temps dans les égouts de la strate, sans trop savoir combien, mais plus d’une fois je ne dus ma survie qu’à cette habitude que j’avais prise ces dernières années à être attentive aux moindres détails. Un son différend des autres, un relief étrange pouvait signifier la mort entre les mâchoires d’un monstre pestilentiel. Par contre je pris conscience d’un problème basique auquel je n’avais absolument pas du tout pensé … lorsque mon estomac commença à gargouiller pour me rappeler ce qu’était la faim, je dus de nouveau utiliser le sort pour éviter une patte griffue de la taille de mon corps tout entier.

Cette fois-ci j’y ai laissé des plumes … ou des poils en l’occurrence. Je découvris sans volonté de le faire que l’on était point invulnérable sous cette forme éparpillée, juste plus difficile à atteindre. Le contrecoup à la reformation serait douloureux, mais de toute façon, moins que ma main dont les os et les tendons apparaissaient encore. Ce fait m’avait d’ailleurs posé un souci en arrivant en bas, car l’atmosphère irritante des sous-sols ne fit pas vraiment bon ménage avec mes coupures fraîches et encore moins avec ma main mutilée.

Mais cette fois-ci j’avais lancé le sort encore plus dans l’urgence que la fois précédente et l’étalement d’une partie de ma personne sur l’énorme patte n’aida pas beaucoup à la clarté de ma réflexion. C’est donc déboussolé et éparpillée que je me retrouvais à voleter dans les conduits vers une destination plus sécurisée … toujours selon le jugement très tendancieux du sortilège. Et c’est alors que je suivais en voletant les flux d’air aigres que je l’entendis pour la première fois. Une étrange musique flottant dans l’air.

  
  


Ce fut tout d’abord quelques notes douces et harmonieuses résonnant dans les tunnels. La rythmique était lente, presque comme une caresse sur laquelle j’avais envie de me laisser porter … peut-être même l’ai-je fait sans m’en rendre compte, car le volume de la musique croissait assez vite. Mais plus la mélodie prenait de l’ampleur, plus j’avais l’impression qu’elle changeait, devenant de plus en plus dissonante. Maudites ailes, je ne pouvais me boucher les oreilles et le rythme de cette musique me rappela tout d’un coup Hanso.

Pourquoi ? Par tous les Dieux de Yu-shan et les démons de Malféas a-t-il fallu que cette musique, soudain maladroite, me rappelle ce moment où après un cours de musique catastrophique devant mon ‘’professeur’’ adoré, merci les camarades de chambrée pour avoir mis de la pâte de riz dans ma flûte. Alors que je m’étais enfui dans les jardins pour pleurer, Hanso m’avais retrouvé et consolé … et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il m’avait dit pour la première fois qu’il m’aimait.

À partir de là, toute ma vie remonta à la surface, tous ces morts, toutes mes erreurs, toutes les souffrances et les horreurs traversées et que je venais à peine de fuir … et mon amie, cette douce voix réconfortante qui n’était pas là … j’ai rompu le sort avant son terme et je me suis roulée en boule, les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles.

Et c’est là dans les ténèbres et la pestilence des égouts de la ville folle que pour la première fois depuis que j’avais accidentellement versé cette larme qui avait appelé Lypothymie, j’émis de part moi-même et volontairement mon premier son … et ce fut un hurlement. Primal, presque bestial … mais dans ce son, j’exprimais enfin pour la toute première fois vocalement toute ma rage, ma peur, ma douleur et mon désespoir. Toutes ces émotions que je n’avais pu exprimer qu’en moi-même sortaient enfin dans ce hurlement d’agonie se muant en un sanglot tout aussi profond, expurgeant de mon âme le dégoût, le mépris et le désespoir accumulé pendant toute une vie … voir plusieurs. Les larmes n’arrêtaient pas de couler et mes sanglots finirent par couvrir presque entièrement la musique alors que tout me rattrapait. Noyées dans mes larmes, mes souvenirs et ma peine, rongée par la douleur de ma main couverte de la fange acide des souterrains, affamée et épuisée … je m’évanouis.


	3. Une Mélodie, un Espoir

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans les choux, mais une chose est sûre … après ce premier cri et ce premier sanglot depuis tellement longtemps que j’avais l’impression d’avoir vécu plusieurs vies mortelles et surtout qui, en y repensant plus tard, me donnerait l’impression d’être venue au monde à nouveau, j’ai dormi. Pas un état comateux, droguée et alcoolisée ou un repli sur soi pour essayer de ne pas voir, de ne pas ressentir, non, un vrai sommeil. Et plus fou encore, un sommeil calme, où n’apparaissaient que de bon souvenirs de mon enfance, du temple, d’Hanso et même de l’école et des enfants dont je m’occupais à Semaden … et toujours au loin, en fond mais toujours présente, un musique mélodieuse et sereine. Et la seule fois où j’ai senti mon rêve déraper, la merveilleuse voix de mon amie invisible me rattrapa. J’étais si contente de l’entendre à nouveau, mais ce n’était qu’un rêve … Je ne l’avais jamais entendu hors de la villa et je ne savais même pas si son ordre qui m’avait sortie de mon état de choc et m’avait permis de fuir avant que ma tortionnaire ne m’enfourche à nouveau ne serait pas la dernière parole que je n’entendrais jamais

Lui avais-je seulement déjà dit à quel point je l’adorais ? À quel point je lui étais reconnaissante pour sa présence réconfortante toutes ces années ? Combien j’aimerais la serrer contre moi et lui dire merci ?

Je ne sais pas si ce n’était que dans mon rêve, mais j’entendis une réponse murmurée : « Ne t’inquiète pas, je le sais, je l’ai senti. Quoi qu’il advienne, j’ai été heureuse de pouvoir t’aider et désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire plus. Au revoir Sourire. Maintenant ouvre les yeux, réveille-toi et vis. »

« Au revoir, lui ai-je alors répondu. Conseillère et consolatrice, aimante et tendre … Dans ce monde de folie et d’horreurs tu as étrangement été ce qui se rapproche le plus d’une mère. Au revoir Cytherea ». Et ce fut le seul moment de ce rêve heureux où une larme coula.

  
  


Et ce fut une autre voix qui me réveilla. Je me sentais légère, comme bercée dans un cocon soyeux. Une douce mélodie, ressemblant étrangement à celle de mon rêve m’environnait et je me sentais de plus en plus sûre de moi, de plus en plus fière d’avoir traversée l’enfer, enfermée dans mon propre corps, et d’en être sortie plus forte.

Et alors que je commençais à remuer dans mon cocon soyeux … qui, soit dit en passant, ne semblait pas être qu’une impression. Une voix douce et mélodieuse sembla me parler : « Ne t’inquiète pas fille d’homme. Fille d’Aether va soigner la fille d’homme et veiller sur elle »

L’incongruité de ce que disait cette gentille voix finit de me réveiller, mais lorsque j’ouvris grand les yeux … j’étais dans l’obscurité et même mon autre œil ne voyait rien de précis et était douloureux, comme si quelque chose était plaqué dessus. Forcement, aussi gentille que se voulait cette fille d’Aether et aussi douce que soit l’enveloppe … pour moi une prison restait une prison et je commençais à me débattre de toutes mes forces.

Voyant que je n’avais pas l’air de me calmer, elle sembla prendre la décision de me libérer. Lorsqu’elle me posa au sol et dénoua sa prison soyeuse, ma vision revint avec. Nous étions dans un intérieur d’habitation, en très mauvais état, mais aménagé et éclairé par d’étranges orchidées luminescentes. La musique était toujours là et je finis par comprendre, celle qui m’avait ramassé était une Angyalka, une harpiste. D’aspect elle aurait pu passer pour une belle jeune femme originaire du Sud à la peau brune et délicatement tatouée et à la longue et épaisse chevelure semblable à de long fils d’ambre … si les-dit cheveux n’arrêtaient pas de bouger et d’onduler, sans le moindre vent et si ses mains, bien que délicates, n’avaient pas une bonne quinzaine de longs et fins doigts … chacune !

Je compris également que la prison soyeuse dans laquelle elle m’avait ‘’enfermé’’ était en fait sa chevelure que les Angyalkae utilisent comme un organe préhensile. Ils ont en effet beau avoir des mains ils ne les utilisent que pour jouer leur musique en pinçant l’air ambiant comme des cordes de harpes. Il est très simple de tuer un Angyalka … attachez-lui mes mains pour l’empêcher de jouer sa musique et il mourra.

  
  


Malgré ma profonde réticence à rester près d’un démon, je dois dire que le maigre repas qu’elle posa devant moi me gargouiller de plus belle, et en plus il n’avait pas l’air dégouttant. Je ne résistai pas bien longtemps avant de dévorer la pitance qu’elle semblait m’offrir de bon cœur.

« Fille d’Aether est contente de voir que fille d’homme va mieux. Est-ce que fille d’Aether peut soigner fille d’homme ? demanda-t-elle en montrant ma main.

– Sourire, pas fille d’homme » lui ai-je alors dit. J’avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi, à lui donner mon nom ainsi, mais ‘’fille d’homme’’ commençait à m’agacer et il était hors de question d’utiliser un des surnoms que ma tortionnaire se plaisait à utiliser quand elle ne m’appelait pas par le nom qu’elle m’avait donné … et celui-là était banni de ma bouche.

J’avoue aussi que son sourire me désarma. Je n’avais pas dit non et m’était présenté … et elle en semblait radieusement ravie. Après tout, elle m’avait trouvé dans un état de faiblesse totale et m’avait simplement ramassé et ramené dans son refuge … Je lui tendis alors simplement la main tout en restant sur mes gardes et je n’eus jamais à regretter ce geste.

  
  


Encore une fois il fut difficile de savoir combien de temps je passais auprès d’elle, mais au moins j’avais la faim pour m’aider à apprécier le passage du temps. Je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre de la part d’un démon au début et franchement, on m’aurait dit, après tout ce que j’avais vécu, que j’arriverai à devenir amie avec l’un d’entre eux … j’aurais juste rigolé. Mais la gentillesse sincère qui émanait d’elle et son côté décalé me plurent. Et la perte de mon amie invisible avait laissé une blessure dans mon cœur que sa musique adoucissait.

Ethernais, comme je l’avais nommé pour faire plus simple et pour son plus grand bonheur, était différente. Déjà, ce que je savais des Angyalkae les plaçaient pour moi dans la catégorie du démon décoratif inoffensif, mais elle était prévenante et souriante et avait un attrait démesuré pour les fêtes de Créations. Apparemment elle avait été invoquée quelques fois pour des raisons festives d’une totale banalité, mais elle était tombée amoureuse des fêtes joyeuses de Création. Et elle me semblait au-dessus du premier cercle moyen. Déjà je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’une Angyalka sachant soigner … et encore moins avec un baume ressemblant pour deux goûte d’eau à ce que j’avais appris à fabriquer au temple immaculé dans une autre vie, une recette de thaumaturgie.

Elle m’apprit alors l’existence dans ces souterrains d’une école dédiée à l’apprentissage de la thaumaturgie fondée par un Agata nommé Vent Scintillant. Elle avait commencé à y apprendre après avoir fui l’effondrement de sa strate et s’être retrouvée coincé dans les sous-terrains d’une autre strate. Sa vie fut moins violente que la mienne, mais pas vraiment glorieuse non plus. Les démons adorent par-dessus tout la musique et la danse. De ce fait ils aiment et haïssent la musique des Angyalkae et ils pouvaient passer de l’auditoire béa à bête brutale pour une note qui ne leur plaisaient pas. Nous étions très différentes, mais nos quelques points communs et surtout la thaumaturgie nous rapprocha. Nos longues conversations me rappelèrent bien des souvenirs, mais étrangement je les affrontais avec bien plus de facilité qu’avant. Depuis que j’avais fait ce rêve étrange lorsque qu’Ethernais m’avait trouvé, je me sentais plus forte et plus sûre que jamais. J’allais vivre et j’allais trouver un moyen de partir … à tout prix.


	4. Un Vent d’Espoir ?

Lorsque je me rendis compte que la présence d’Ethernais était la raison de mon positivisme retrouvé je fus bouleversée. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec moi, à attendre que ma main guérisse, en renouvelant régulièrement le baume et à me raconter sa vie ici et ce qu’elle avait vu sur Création, apparemment dans un palais grandiose d’une Gente de Sang-Dragon sur l’Île Bénie. Elle était étonnement cultivé et très simple à la fois, éloquente et riant comme une enfant à une blague idiote et surtout elle chantait … divinement bien.

Mais au bout d’un moment elle commença à s’absenter pour retourner à son académie. Et pour moi, ses absences furent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Je me retrouvais seule face à moi-même à me remémorer ces longues années de servitude, puis je broyais du noir. Mon espoir était toujours là, mais je me sentais si seule et perdue que parfois, je me flanchais.

Plus d’une fois elle me retrouva pelotonnée dans un coin en train de pleurer et elle me réconforta du mieux qu’elle put. Et son retour regonflait mon cœur et mon assurance d’une telle façon que je commençais à me poser clairement des questions que je finis par trouver le courage de lui poser … sa réponse m’attrista plus que toutes ses absences. C’était sa musique … les Angyalkae ne jouent pas dans l’air … ils jouent sur les cordes du temps et font vibrer l’âme de ceux qui l’écoutent.

C’est elle que j’avais entendu la première fois et qui m’avait fait hurler à la mort, mais c’est aussi elle qui m’avait permis de retrouver une nouvelle force … mais cette béquille allait devenir un carcan. Je devais partir … je devais abandonner à nouveau une amie et cette fois j’allais devoir le faire volontairement et face à elle.

Mon départ, après avoir passé des mois à apprendre à se connaître et à l’apprécier, fut terrible. Jamais je n’aurais cru ressentir un tel sentiment de perte … et je crois qu’involontairement c’est en partie le sien que j’ai ressenti à travers sa musique. Je lui promis d’essayer de l’aider à revoir Création un jour en la serrant contre moi et en versant quelques larmes de regret. Jamais je n’aurais pensé un jour voir un démon pleurer … mais Ethernais était vraiment différente. Finalement je me fis violence et pris la route vers la bordure.

  
  


Lors de nos discussions elle m’avait parlé des sanctuaires pour Cecelyne, Orabilis et Florivet installé à l’académie. La première car c’est une loi. Le second pour se protéger d’apprendre ce qu’il ne faudrait pas, et le dernier elle ne savait pas pourquoi … mais comme il parait qu’il a créé les Agatae et que le fondateur en est une, ce n’est peut-être qu’une raison personnelle du ‘recteur’.

En tout cas, j’avais entendu parler de Florivet et heureusement je ne l’avais jamais croisé. Mais surtout Ethernais, qui en savait long sur les citoyens et les Incontestables, me confirma les histoires que j’avais entendues à son sujet. C’est un des fidèles de la rue des lanternes d’or, l’équivalent de nos lanternes rouges et surtout, un voyageur. Lorsqu’il n’est pas en ville en train de courir la gueuse, il voyage sur les sables de Cecelyne à bord de son navire … et on raconte qu’il sait aller jusqu’aux frontières des mondes et qu’il en ramène parfois des captifs … des humains.

Pour sortir, je devais traverser le désert, quoi qu’il arrive … peut-être était-il la solution. Mais encore fallait-il le trouver, trouver son navire et monter à bord. Je tournais et retournais tout ça dans ma tête, encore et encore pendant que je remontais lentement vers la surface. Je savais que, s’il était en ville, je pourrais trouver son navire au port et lui, s’il n’était pas chez une connaissance ou en train de livrer sa marchandise, dans le quartier du sexe et de la débauche. Comme je vous laisse l’imaginer, mon choix fut simple, et dès que je rejoignis avec déplaisir l’ambiance glauque de la surface, je me suis enveloppée dans le manteau qu’Ethernais m’avait offert. Fait de ses cheveux, de fils de bronze malféen et de brins de silence, il devait me permettre de me déplacer sans attirer l’attention. Juste le temps de demander la direction du chemin le plus direct pour le port à des passants et je disparus dans un courant d’air mélodieux.

  
  


Les seuls arrêts que je fis furent les nécessités basiques. Trouver à manger, me reposer, faire mes besoins … pleurer … et me mettre des baffes pour repartir.

Maintenant que j’étais dans les rues, je pouvais entendre les hurlements d’agonie des Tomescu et compter les jours qui passaient. Je ne pouvais me déplacer qu’à vitesse de marche et il me fallut presque un mois pour arriver à destination et ce fut un voyage des plus intrigants et dégoûtant. Je n’avais jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans les rues elles-mêmes. Nous passions de la villa de Lypothymie à un moyen de transport, puis au domaine de l’hôte qui l’avait invité et retour dans les mêmes conditions. J’avais malgré tout observé autant que possible, mais arpenter le sol de roche noire et de bronze était autre chose. Je dus passer au moins deux fois par des routes du Seigneur sur la Tour … et il vaut mieux ne pas avoir le vertige et faire attention aux voyageurs pressés … surtout quand ils ne font pas attention à votre présence. Mais ce qui fut le plus dur moralement, fut les Ummuhans … plus jamais je n’utiliserai l’expression ‘avoir l’impression d’être une merde’ sans avoir un frisson et un haut le cœur en repensant aux quatre fois que je dus utiliser ces fichus chieurs … ce fut au moins cinq fois de trop dans ma vie !

Toujours est-il qu’après un mois à sillonner les rues et éviter de me faire piétiner par des êtres si monstrueux qu’ils n’auraient probablement même pas sentis qu’ils me marchaient dessus et éviter de me faire repérer par quiconque avait l’air assez dépressif pour être un potentiel porteur de mélancolie, j’arrivais en vu du port. Je dus luter contre un sanglot de soulagement en voyant les navires voguant sur les sables gris du désert infini … enfin j’y étais. Il ne me restait plus qu’à guetter les navires en espérant y voir le fameux ‘’Foremost Gale’’.

Mon attente ne fut pas longue. La chance qui me suivait depuis que j’avais croisé Ethernais ne m’avait pas encore lâché ! Après avoir exploré le port pendant une bonne heure, je finis par le voir … un étrange et somptueux navire blanc et aux voiles brunes. J’avais beau savoir de quoi il était fait, pour moi il était une passerelle vers la sortie, il ne pouvait qu’être magnifique.

Il n’était pas gardé et semblait vide … j’hésitais. Attendais-je le capitaine pour essayer de négocier mon passage ou essayais-je de monter à bord en passagère clandestine ? Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa prochaine destination, ni le temps qu’il mettrait à aller vers l’endroit que je désirais. Et serais-je seulement capable de le voir ? Certes mon troisième œil voyait bien des choses, mais lorsque j’étais arrivé la toute première fois, je n’avais rien vu. Une vague de panique et une pointe de détresse commença à s’emparer de moi. Comment faire … Je ne voulais pas négocier lui … voilà le problème. Je m’étais menti à moi-même avec cet excès de confiance et je me retrouvais au pied du mur avec moins de cartes en main que prévu.

Soudain une ombre passa au-dessus de moi et levant la tête, j’aperçus dans la lumière du Soleil vert une forme humanoïde muni de deux gigantesques ailes. La forme tournoya un moment avant de descendre en piqué vers le bateau … pour s’y écraser à moitié. C’était une véritable chimère, un torse humain couvert de tatouages, des membres bestiaux à la fourrure argentée terminés en bas par des sabots et en haut par des serres, une paire d’ailes blanches immaculées le tout surmonté d’une tête de loup munies de grands yeux de rapace … Florivet, le Caprice du Vent … le capitaine venait d’arriver … et il était ivre … Ô joie.

Malheureusement, il foula des sabots tous mes débuts de plan et mes doutes, car à peine atterri sur le pont, il commença à détacher les amarres. Pourquoi ? Par tous ce qui est sacré … Pourquoi ? Qu’ai-je donc fait ? me lamentais-je en dégrafant suffisamment mon manteau pour que ses effets s’estompent et surtout laisser transparaître le peu que je portais dessous.  
« Ola capitaine ! Vous levez déjà les voiles ? Vous resterait-il une petite place pour une curieuse assoiffée d’aventure ? » le hélais-je en essayent de ne pas pleurer alors que les voiles du navire commençaient à se gonfler.

Il me fixa un moment, ses yeux intimidants me transperçant de haut en bas. Puis il se lécha les babines et son museau se déforma dans un sourire carnassier.

« Il y a toujours une place pour une petite beauté qui sait tenir la barre sur mon navire » lança-t-il sur un ton gouailleur.

Me mordant les lèvres au sang pour retenir mes larmes et lutter contre une montée de désespoir, j’acquiesçais et dans un éclat de rire il vola jusqu’à moi et me pris sous un bras avant de repartir d’un battement d’aile sur son navire


End file.
